


Millennium

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Letters, No Romance, Nordipalooza 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: A random letter for no good reason. Still a letter. Written for Nordipalooza 2015.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Norway/Iceland - growing up - or 1900s

December 31st, 1999  
  
Dearest brother,  
  
You're a grown man, in every sense.  
  
You're just a few inches shorter than me, look like a young adult, and take care of yourself.  
  
You have your own government, your own currency, your own people.  
  
I have nothing to say but I am proud to be a brother of yours.  
  
I know this sounds uncharacteristic of me, but I felt like I needed to calmly write down such words. I always get side-tracked when I talk, since I'm not used to saying more than a phrase at a time, so I thought a letter suited me well.  
  
It is also good practice for handwriting. I swear to God, someday we will not write anymore. While that sounds practical, it's a bit melancholic, don't you think?  
  
Oh no, even in a letter I get side-tracked.  
  
Let me just restart.  
  
Well, I know it will sound weirdly random when this letters get delivered, but please see my point.  
  
I should probably start from why I chose to send you a letter, but anyway. I don't feel like being logical today.  
  
Happy new year.  
  
Happy new decade.  
  
Happy new century.  
  
Happy new Millennium.  
  
You know, my memories of the last time we had such an event are foggy.  
  
They must be even more so to you.  
  
And you know, for nations, we lasted pretty long.  
  
I am happy that I could see you grow up and become who you are.  
  
We have had grievances, we still have a few. But I don't know, I feel like everything will eventually be sorted out.  
  
I'm proud of you, I've been since I found your toddler self roaming in those lands.  
  
Happy new Millennium again. We're almost there anyway.  
  
How will we be in the next one?  
  
I don't know if we'll be alive for the entirety of it, but I like to believe so.  
  
Even if it's a farfetched dream, I feel like even people like me are entitled to daydream. Sometimes.  
  
Either way, brother, be happy.  
  
That's all I ask of you.  
  
I'll always love you as a brother, even if we eventually fall apart or even war against each other.  
  
(But I really hope this Millennium will be less bloody.)  
  
So take care.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Norway

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing fictional letters, I think.


End file.
